Gabriel Garza - Season 2, Episode 14: Gabriel's Revenge
One day, I found a DVD of Gabriel Garza at a flea market. It was a copy of the Season 2 DVD. When I bought the DVD, the cashier told me that there was a lost episode of season 2. He also told me that there were supposed to be 14 episodes of season 2 but they cancelled episode 14 because that episode was so extremely disturbing and terrifying, so season 2 only went to episode 13. Then he hold me that if you insert Disc 2, go to the last episode of season 2, hold Left, and after 2 minutes, a new episode should appear. I went home, popped Disc 2 in, and waited for the menu to appear. Then I went to the Episode Selection screen, found "The Big Bagatelle", and held Left. The problem was, as soon as I pressed Left, the arrow went to "Cabin Fever", but I had to accept. After 2 minutes later, the 14th episode appeared. The intro started normal. After the intro, it shows the episode card. The episode was called "Gabriel's Revenge" with an artwork of Gabriel, with blood coming out of his mouth, on an red and black background. This made me cringe. It was probably a morbid joke, so I continued watching. The episode began like any other, with Gabriel watching TV in his room. Then the doorbell rang, Gabriel opens the door and it was his friend Jan Soto. He says, "Hey, Gabe. I need a new haircut because my mom doesn't want me with my messy hair again." Gabriel replies to Jan, "Jan, your hair looks good and..." Jan says, "My mom bothered if my hair will not be cut, but just do it, Gabriel. I know you don't like it, but you have to." Gabriel then sighs and said "Fine, I'll do it..." Gabriel decides to cut Jan's hair, but the footage was cut to a black screen for 10 seconds with sounds of haircutting could be heard. Then the screen fades to Jan's Mother's meeting with Gabriel's family and friends. Then it cuts to Gabriel and Jan (who had a bag to cover his head and face) running at the meeting. After that, Mrs. Soto said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered for this grand celebration at the new haircut for my little Jan." Then Gabriel and Jan arrived at the meeting a little late, but already arrived when Mrs. Soto makes the speech, and then Mrs. Soto says, "Now without further ado, I present Jan's haircut!" Gabriel removes the bag and everyone saw Jan's head, but he had no hair. Jan was bald! I've never seen him being bald like that but I kept watching. This is where things are getting strange. Mrs. Soto and the others began to mock and laugh at Jan because of his baldness but the weird thing is that the laughter doesn't sound like cartoon. It sounded like realistic. Gabriel started to get worried and said to Jan in a raspy voice, "Jan, I'm sorry. It was my big mistake..." Jan begins to tremble with a malevolent shape and his eyes were becoming red, as if he was angry, Jan yelled to Gabriel, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" However, the yelling doesn't sound like cartoon at all. This is a more realistic anger, and Jan flips Gabriel off. Seriously?! Gabriel said "sorry" two times. Then Gabriel's mom Christine walks over to Gabriel and she yells at him, "No young man can apologize, but YOU'RE ALWAYS LAZY AND CLUMSY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" You can see everyone having hyper realistic eyes. Gabriel had bloody tears for what he did to Jan, then he ran away crying in a realistic way. The strange thing is that the sky turned from day to night. Act one ended with Gabriel crying. When act two started, I saw Gabriel sobbing in his bedroom but I did not to see him mourn. Then someone appears behind him is Christine. She said to Gabriel, "Oh, cheer up, honey. I know it was just an accident. I'm sorry I yelled at you when you cut all of Jan's hair." There is something that scared the shit out of me more than this. Gabriel sees a drawn shape psychopath because their pupils are black, had red spots on his eyes, and he had blood in his eyes and in his clothes. One of his three brothers Roge arrives and says, "Gabe, you look different. You okay?" Gabriel said in a demonic voice, "NO. Everyone's right. This IS my fault. I'm always lazy and clumsy." Then Christine said, "You're scaring us, do not say that!" Then Gabriel said in a very creepy demonic voice, "SHUT UP!!! I'LL FUCKING MURDER THE TWO OF YOU!!!" I paused the video. "Oh my god... Why would Gabriel say a bad word like that!? We all know they can say "stupid", but this is the first time I heard him say something like that. I pressed the play button again. Then Gabriel pulls out a knife and starts chasing Christine and Roge. Gabriel pushes Roge and starts stabbing him. This scared me because I cannot believe what I saw in my eyes... Why would the creators put blood and gore in a kids show? The stabbing on for all of act two and you could hear murmurs in this scene. Act three opened with Gabriel throwing the knife to Christine's right chest. Christine, seeming to be alive, says in a low, wounded voice, "Gabriel... don't kill me... I-I'm your mother..." Gabriel then roared like a lion violently and started stabbing Christine, this time killing her. Then it shows the guts of Christine's dead body and Gabriel starts eating them. I paused to go to the bathroom to vomit. Then I could hear Christine saying "Honey, wake up" for 3 times. Then Gabriel woke up and says, "Uhh... what happened...? Oh, it's all a dream. I'm not a killer anyone!" Then Jan yells at Gabriel, saying "YOU'LL BE LATE, GABE!" Then I see Gabriel and Jan running and arrived on time, Mrs. Soto's speech is the same, then Gabriel starts to take the bag and everyone saw Jan's hair, but the hair looks like Bart Simpson's hair. Then after that, Gabriel, however, starts to be staggered a malevolent shape and his eyes were becoming red and his face transformed into something as demonic and the meeting begins to burn. The fire was becoming more plentiful. They began to hear piercing screams. It looked like some characters were horribly burned and began to eat several other characters. After 10 minutes of this horrific stuff, I saw a shot of Gabriel's creepy face, saying "You will not escape. I'll haunt you in your dreams, so do not go to sleep, or else this is your end." Then, the credits go on, but they weren't normal credits. All you hear is static. The only words that said was "Made by ME." After 1 minute of the credits, it cuts to black for 30 minutes. No Gingo logo, no Universal logo, nothing. There's nothing but the longest black screen I ever seen. I was very shocked at the episode. What was unusual is that most episodes lasted 22 minutes (except specials lasted 30 minutes), but this one was 80 minutes long due to the longest black screen at the end. Wow, that was the longest episode I ever watched! After the black screen, it took me to the Episode Selection screen. However, the "14th episode" easter egg is gone so I cannot watch the episode again. I logged onto my computer. I looked "Gabriel's Revenge" up on IMDb, TV.com, etc. But all I found was nothing. If you ever find this episode, you might wanna stay away from it. UPDATE: Someone somehow found that episode and has put it on the internet on an unknown website under the title "Gabriel Garza S2-EP14 Gabriel's Revenge NEVER BEFORE SEEN EPISODE!" in some sick hope. If you find it, please contact the website IMMEDIATELY and have it taken down. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death